HypotheticHummel
by acolonf6
Summary: I wrote this forever ago or possibly last fall on tumblr for the lovely Caitlin, known as Keitorin Asthore here on FF and redbullandcupcakebatter over on tumblr. I don't even know how to categorize this...it's just a quick fluffy look at how things could have gone if Kurt's mother was still alive.


All characters and whatnot belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox, with the exception of Mollie Hummel, who is Caitlin's.

* * *

"KK, are you home?" Mollie called down the stairs to her son's room. He was usually in the kitchen or doing homework in the living room when she came home from work, but she didn't see him there today, so she thought he must be in his room.

A garbled voice came from the basement, but she couldn't understand what her usually articulate son was saying, so she went downstairs to investigate.

She found him laying on the floor of his closet, with about half of its usually meticulously organized contents on the floor, many of them on top of him.

"Oh, Kurt, what are you doing?" She asked him, as she began picking the clothes up off of him, gradually uncovering him until she could see that he was wearing sweatpants, an undershirt, and a crookedly buttoned Oxford shirt.

When she lifted a jacket off of his head, he looked up at her and said flatly, "I have nothing to wear."

Mollie looked from her overflowing arms, to the clothes scattered around the floor, to the multitude of clothes still hanging in the closet.  
"Really? Nothing at all?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt, still on the floor, just grumbled and dragged more clothes from the floor over his face. Usually when Kurt claimed that he had no clue what to wear, it mean he had put together about 12 different stunning ensembles, and couldn't choose which one to wear. This, though, was different. Mollie sat down next to her son, putting the clothes from her arms back on the floor. She uncovered Kurt's face again, and stroked his hair gently.

"C'mon, KK. You, who has the perfect outfit for every occasion, who shops for _me _more than I do, has nothing to wear? What situation could you possibly not know how to dress for?" She asked softly.

Kurt rolled away from her, onto his stomach, and said into the floor "_Muhfrrsdayyi_"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Still lying on his stomach, Kurt turned his head towards his mother, looked her straight in the eye for the first time, and said sheepishly, "_My first date_."

"Oh, sweetie, _Blaine_?" Mollie asked, excitedly, trying to restrain herself from clapping like a seal. Her baby was going on his first date!

Kurt just nodded, still looking sullen and lost.

"KK, you see Blaine at school every day, why do you suddenly have no clue what to wear? This outfit isn't exactly going to be your first impression on him."

"Because, I'm going to wear the wrong thing, or say the wrong thing, or do the wrong thing, and Blaine is going to change his mind and decide we should go back to being just friends! Or _worse_, I'm going to ruin things so bad that he decides he can't even be my friend anymore, and then all of the Warblers are going to hate me and I'll be all alone at Dalton in a sea of navy blazers!"

"Oh, KK, everything's going to be fine. That boy likes you more than you realize; possibly more than he realizes," Mollie took Kurt's hands, and dragged him into a sitting position.

Mollie stood, and Kurt, still seated on the floor, looked up at her with wide, round, sad eyes, and she couldn't help but see him as anything but her baby. "You really think so?"

"Yes. I'm your mother. I know these things." Mollie said definitively, with her hands on her hips.

She looked around at the items in Kurt's closet. His last growth spurt had left her a few inches shorter than her son, but she had accidentally put his cardigans and skinny jeans in with her own clothes enough times while sorting the laundry to know they still had remarkably similar body types. She started grabbing items from the hangers and putting them on over her own clothes, and asking Kurt "What about this?"

She started out with some of Kurt's more outlandish pieces that she knew looked thoroughly ridiculous on her, to get Kurt smiling and laughing.

Then, she moved towards the things items she really liked, and when Kurt started responding that whatever she had put on was too _this_ or too _that_, Mollie started getting a feel for what Kurt actually wanted. Not too dressy, but not too casual. Nothing too showy or off-the-wall. Nothing too similar to what he thought Blaine was likely to wear. Nothing too similar to the Dalton uniform that Blaine saw him in every day.

After nearly 20 minutes, Mollie stopped modelling her son's clothes, and he started putting them on himself, while Mollie provided vague feedback she hoped was helpful. The combination of not knowing a lot about fashion and thinking her son looked wonderful in everything didn't make her the most useful critic.

After the third or fourth time in a row of Mollie saying "I think that looks great, KK!" Kurt burst out with "This is so frustrating! usually I would just ask Blaine about these things!"

Mollie didn't see any reason why he couldn't ask Blaine now, too, but Kurt didn't respond too kindly to that idea. That was around the time when Mollie took out her phone and started taking pictures of her son's outfits, claiming that he could compare them without having to put the outfit back on again. Really though, she'd started sending them to Blaine, without telling Kurt. His feedback really was much better than her own. Mollie also took the opportunity to text her husband to pick up some dinner on his way home, because she hadn't even started cooking anything, and didn't foresee this being over anytime soon.

By the time Burt got home from work, they were still in Kurt's closet trying on outfit's. He came down to let them know that dinner was there, and see if Mollie had managed to make any progress.

"Is that Chinese food I smell? You better not have gotten it from that place on Main Street again, you know I hate the way they make their Orange Chicken."

Burt just laughed and said, "I'm sorry, I was under the impression that you wouldn't be joining us for dinner tonight; I heard a rumor that you had a _date_."

"Mom!" Kurt groaned.

"What? Were you expecting me to not tell your father?" Mollie asked, walking over to Burt to kiss her husband hello.

"Are you gonna be up to eat soon, or are you going to stay down here with Kurt until he's all ready?" Burt asked her.

Mollie's phone buzzed then, "Just a second," she said, reading it. It was from Blaine, both the cause of and the solution to all of Kurt's current problems. Right now, she was counting him as her savior.

She picked up a few items from where they had been tossed aside during the past hour. "You should wear this," she handed him a shirt, "With this" she picked up a jacket, "and these" she picked up a pair of jeans, "and the shoes you're wearing now."

Kurt looked slightly dumbfounded at the outfit his mother had just put together for him.

She kissed him on the forehead, and told him "Get dressed, if you need me for anything else, I'll be upstairs with my Orange Chicken."

"How did you do that?" Burt asked, quietly as they went up the stairs from their son's bedroom.

Mollie handed him her phone, her most recent messages to _Blaine Anderson_ displayed, and whispered "Don't tell him until after his date is over."

When the night was over, neither of them had to tell Kurt. Blaine himself had told him halfway through dinner. He showed Kurt all of the pictures his mother had sent of him.

Kurt wasn't nearly as outraged as anyone expected him to be. They didn't realize that his phone now contained a picture of his mother wearing a top hat, knee-high combat boots, and a red leather jacket over the sundress she'd worn to work.


End file.
